Give Tron the Passwords
Metal is typing on the Computer and then Shoutmon and his friend has appeared USApyon We made it! Metal: Where were you guys? Shoutmon: You wanna know? Well, you see this. There is a world, that's inside the computer, where these, um.. Programs live, and... Minutes later Metal: So in other words, Lucemon's research data is off-limits unless we know the password. Damemon: I think that's right. Metal: But you've already defeated Lucemon... Komasan: Oh no, maybe we'll never find the password. Metal: That means... this turns out into a wild goose chase. ????: You're chasing what, now, Metal? It was Gemerl Gemerl: Looks like I found a Secret room. Guess I'd better take another look around. He around the study Shoutmon: Can't he ever give up... USApyon: And neither of us, Dani! Komajiro: Come on, we've gotta look for the password! Shoutmon: Of course. We made a promise to Tron. Gemerl is looking at the Portrait Gemerl: One moment. He removed it and punch the wall Gemerl: Oh well. he left They look at the Drawing Gumdramon: What's that drawing? USApyon: Hollow... main.... Security.... Tron... Door to... Komasan: I think this writing is out of ink or something. USApyon: Door to Darkness! Shoutmon: Oh! Look! D- T- D! All: DTD! Metal: What's up? Shoutmon: Look at that! This must be the Datascape! The DTD! See? The Door to Darkness! Metal: Looks like we found it. But?.. that still leaves the password for that. ????: Hey! Did somebody say the Door to Darkness? It was Fuyunyan, Hackmon, Robonyan F-Type and Bushinyan All: Guys! Fuyunyan Shush them and he close the Door Shoutmon: Great to see you again! Hackmon: Quite, Shoutmon. The Organization Digimon's are Listening. Shoutmon: Oh. Right. Sorry. Fuyunyan: You said about the Door to Darkness? Whisper: Of course. But, you see, we're looking for a secret password. Robonyan F-Type: A Secret Password? They look down Robonyan F-Type: Hmm, you mean like a code. Well, the Door To Darkness can only be opened by the nine Digidestined There's Tooty, Zelda, Krystal. Metal: Of course. Bushinyan: What're you trying to do? Shoutmon: With that Password, we can get access to Lucemon's research data. Fuyunyan: So that means you might be able to find out where he is! Gumdramon: Fuyunyan, are you out of you're mind. You know we defeated Lucemon, two years ago. Fuyunyan: Looks like I've got a lot of explaining to do. USApyon: Alright! We're listening, Dani! Damemon: Okay, the First question is... Metal: Guys. Are you gonna see tron? They thought that he's gonna leave Fuyunyan: Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere with my team. If those Heartless attack, we'll stand and fight with everybody here. Shoutmon: Okay, we will, too. Fuyunyan: Then let's talk about it later. USApyon: That's a promise. Hackmon: we'll see you til you get back. Oh! One more thing! Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon, did you got some other forms? I'm going to give your clothes some new powers. Damemon: Three of them. And are you sure?! Fuyunyan: That's right! You've done so much- just consider it a thank-you present. Damemon: Thank you, Fuyunyan! We're heading off to see Tron now. So wait here for us, Alright? Fuyunyan: Sure, Digimon. And remember- be safe! They use the Computer and send to Tron's World, and they are in the Cell Whisper: I wonder where Tron is? He look at the Terminal USApyon: Don't press that, Dani! Then the Terminal is reacting Something Whisper: Hmm... Gumdramon: Whisper! Don't do that! They have been teleported Whisper: I didn't do it! He has been teleported and they are in the Game Grid Whisper: I didn't touch anything. I swear. Sark:(Voice) Welcome to the Game Grid! Shoutmon: Game grid? Sark: (Voice) That's right, you've been chosen to play a few games. Lose, and you will be subject to immediate de-resolution. Win. Well, (chuckled) no one wins. Jibanyan: We cannot play games! Sark: (Voice) You have no choice. Shoutmon: Oh, yeah! We'll see about that! Then a Heartless, is gonna blast on Gumdramon, but he Dodge and create Hole Gumdramon: Alright! I think we escape from that! They use the Light Cycle and they made it out of the Game Grid, and they are back in the Cell, and they saw Tron unconscious Gumdramon: Tron! Are you alright? Tron: I'm okay. But hold on, why you come here? Damemon: We came back to give you the password. Tron: Why don't you transmit the data? USApyon: Transmit? Damemon: Are you feeling, Alright? Tron: I'm fine.... once we access the DTD. They went the Data space and Tron is gonna type Tron: Okay, what's the Password? Whisper: There is Krystal, Dora Kid, Phoenix Wright, Banjo, Zelda and Samus. Shoutmon: Taiki. Gumdramon: Taigiru. Damemon: Yuu. Tron: Taiki, Taigiru, Yuu, got it. And then it has been completed Tron: We did it! They heard an alarm Master Control: Now switching DTD over from hibernation to active mode. This process will take some time. Please enjoy a game while the process is running. Tron: Oh No! Shoutmon: Again with the game! Tron: Nope, it's the DTD's final security routine. And we're gonna play games today! They are fighting the Heartless, and hack the System, Tron is scanning his hand and function has been restored Tron: I'm a good as new! All my functions has been restored! Shoutmon: All right! They heard and alarm again, And they dodge the laser Master Control: Finally. I have full access to the DTD. My takeover of the system is now complete. I might have anticipated such a simple password. What's this? An emergency destruct Program for the town and the Digital World. Let's see how it perform. Tron: Not yet! Tron is hacking and change the password Master Control: Program? You change the password. Tron: Phew. That should buy us some time. Shoutmon: Tron. What's happening? Tron: The MCP's losing a hostile Program into the I/O Tower. USApyon: What should we do? Tron: We've got to save the User Town and the Digital World. Let's head to the Tower! They went to the I/O Tower and they made it Tron: It's gonna be a total choas. Jibanyan: I think we have some trouble for the INSIDE, too! They went back and saw a Heartless Master Control: I am disappointed in you, Program. Why do you insist on allying with these selfish users and Digimon? Tron: Because I want to help them! Something written into my code commands me and my friend to do what is right. Master Control: Really? And what command would that be? Tron: I can't really say for sure. Shoutmon: Partners. They are Honest, Kind and they help each other. Oh no! Look out! They are fighting that Heartless and they did it Category:Crossovers